


College Play

by Discover_Link



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Breakfast, College, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Pancakes, Sleep, sexy talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link
Summary: Why does link always have a gf in my college stories... ??herez another one ok lol
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 2





	College Play

College play  
Rhett was out of the college dormroom. He was wandering the streets late at night he didnt know what to do. Link had a girlfriend now and as much as he loved him he just couldn't have him. He genuinely loved Link. He loved his body. His personality and his laugh. But noone would understand if he told them. They were the wierd kids around town already. They always hung out together. Rhett knew what he had to do. Find himself a girlfriend to rid link from his heart. Help him move on. How could he do that to him. Rhett had already told him he loved him in countlesss moments of abashedly admitting the truth through sips of wine down in Rhetts basement away from prying eyes. And especially away from his parents. And he'd kissed link's forehead that night. His little lips reaching out to place a dry kiss on his friends forehead. His heart all a flutter. But link hadnt reciprocated. He didnt think he ever would. So he just moved back into his seat and they never said anything about it. If link felt the same he never showed it that night. But then again there were times in the locker room he'd felt nervous as he'd asked where Rhett was thinking of taking this relationship. The question was a loaded one. Rhett knew where he's taking it. But if link could clock in that would result in a better final decision. So Rhett sat in the dark next to a street light and contemplated why link didnt show much love towards him like he'd like. He stood up and kicked a rock out in front of him as he walked all the way home...  
When he got in the door of their dorm there was link fast asleep.... rhett got in a lightly closed over the door and switched on his bedside lamp. Link got up and blinked repeatly then sleeply asked... rhett? ...Where have you been? Shh link. Rhett replied. Just go back to sleep. Mmmkay. Link replied and rested his eyes. Rhett watched him. He wanted to say something else but he kept it inside that night as he got under the covers and drifted off into slumber.  
Link was up bright n early n making pancakes. Rhett smelt the beautiful pancakes doughy smell as they got nice n fluffy in the pan, pushed the covers off his eyes and adjusted his eyes to the bright sunshine coming in his window. Morning! Links bright smile shone as he handed rhett some pancakes. Rhett smiles back.  
You'd make a good housewife linky. Good morning. He said and pulled link in to rub his face on his cheek. link grumbled at the words "house wife". And stepped back. "Im noones wife rhett"... "well you sure look it in your little apron". Rhett pulled on the apron. But it was a mistake. The apron fell off and links bottom half was exposed. Rhett gasped? Not wearing underwear?  
You naughty lil maid girl. He spanked links ass. Come here... no rhett..i gotta get to. Come here rhett repeated. He pulled link down into his lap. Did u do that for me? Rhett asked. Well no i..just... shhh rhett replied n kissed his lips lightly. I love you. Rhett said matter of factly. Link placed another kiss but said...well i... you know i...got a..  
Shhh rhett replied i know baby i know, Just saying. Link leaned in a straddled around rhett. You know were meant to be. Link says. Its in the stars.  
You been reading them horoscopes again baby? Rhett askes. No man, i just feel it.  
Then why do you have a girlfriend, why arent you single so we can play.  
I cant control the way life happens. She'll probably dump me soon when she figures out i love someone else.  
Rhett gasps who?  
You..silly. link smiles brightly and captured rhett by his lips. I want to be inside you Rhett whispers. Really, now? We can't. I..i don't know if I'm ready. Please link i want it. Rhetts hard cock digging into links ass under the cover of his pj pants. Ok..link replies. But go slow. Link unbuttons rhetts pj pants as rhett agrees attentatively. His cock already busting to come out n play with the ass in front of him. And burst it does when its released and pushed smoothly into the cavern of links ass. Link moans lightly as hes pressed full of dick. The engorged member inside him filling him up and pistoning him with power n force  
Rhett woke up. It was just a dream... Last modified: 6 Jul. 2020


End file.
